


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-11

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: ジェシーくん、デビューおめでとうと🎉





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-11

一行人顶着并不那么烈的太阳，吹着山林里的风，往海边走着。  
初夏的海边，烟火，蒙眼砸西瓜，这些都是必做项目。  
老师很倚重光一，把背西瓜的任务分配给了他。  
他把登山包掏空，装了两颗大西瓜，加起来有七公斤重，皱着眉在队伍后面慢悠悠地晃。  
自己得到了那么多的欢愉，就要用这个苦力来换吗？光一想到这里，甚至又想再多背两个西瓜了。  
原本走在前面的剛，注意到光一一直在队伍后面压阵，小孩子又摆了个臭脸不跟任何人讲话，就放慢了脚步，嘱咐杰西好好照看着小惠，走到了光一身边。  
两个人在公众面前就是普通的学生和家长关系罢了，光一见到剛走到自己身边还很慌乱。  
“你不怕被人看到？”他踩着缓坡的山路，常年锻炼的身体并不觉得这种节奏的徒步有什么强度，反而像是在散步，跟剛说话的声音都一点都不喘。  
“有什么的？我走得慢怎么了。”剛很少出门，皮肤都是不怎么经受太阳暴晒的白，他微微喘着气，露出纤细的手腕，把上面的黑色发圈系在了头发上，扎起了一个俏皮的短短小马尾。  
“好看，嘿嘿，”光一看着在自己身边慢慢走着的剛，傻笑着，“好看。”  
剛看着他的反应，心里泛着久违的甜，憋了很久的问题终于居然就这么不小心说出口：“我和他，谁好看？”  
两个人离队伍又远了一些，肆意地说着话。  
光一紧了紧肩带，思考了一会儿，回应道：“你和谁？”  
“你觉得我问的谁？”剛继续把问题抛回去，让光一摸不着头脑。他头顶的汗顺着发丝从后颈流了下来，光一见状先掏出纸巾给他擦了擦。  
“小惠？我总觉得你会在意这个……”少年不加掩饰地回答着。  
“哈？我在意什么？”剛开始疑惑，自己是否和光一根本不在一个交流频道啊？  
“诶？诶你不会在意吗？”光一有些慌乱，自己果然是多想了吧，“就……你们很像啊，小惠简直就是小版的你，你不会在意你们谁好看的问题吗？”  
“你神经病吧堂本光一，”剛忍着笑，拿下了脖子上的毛巾，用毛巾轻轻打着光一结实的手臂，笑骂着，“我是他亲爹，我在意这个干嘛。”  
“那你说的谁啊？”光一觉得自己太单纯，不适合玩这种猜谜游戏。  
“健太。”剛的口中吐出这两个字，两人之间的空气陷入了几秒的沉默。  
“果然我是说错话了吗？”剛有些后悔地想着。  
“我和健太……”光一突然站住不动，剛屏住呼吸等着答案，“我和他还不如跟小惠熟。”  
健太分明就是当初找来让剛对自己在意的一个工具，从堂本光一的角度出发，他自然要一直坚持健太的男友设定。可山林中的风，带着堂本剛的蛊，把他冲击到神智不清，让他就这样突然对剛交了底。  
筹码没有了，底牌让人看透，光一突然一身轻松，继续向前走着。  
“什么嘛……跟别人谈恋爱就这么青涩吗，好嫉妒哦。”剛轻声笑着，心说想不到你这种人在男朋友面前还在走处男人设，“那怪不得要找我泻火。”  
光一不知道这个人脑回路是怎么长的，突然有些胸闷到几乎气绝，他甩下堂本剛快步向前，一言不发。  
“别生气嘛……我不说就是了。”剛紧跟着光一，碎步追上前去，有些卑微地抓住光一的手腕，修剪干净的指甲在透过树荫的阳光下闪着晶莹的光。  
光一的心整个软掉，皱成一团，他想好好和剛说说话，好好抱抱他，告诉他自己的不安与挣扎，可两个人的信息素太过配衬，每一次见面居然都只是肉体交流。很讽刺，肉体如此契合的他们，由于世事弄人却没有聊天的时间。  
这次也是一样。  
光一还没有回应，就抬头就看到了不远处的海边。大家又要集合了，他赶紧把剛的手从自己的手腕上拿开。  
剛被这个动作烫到，看着自己的手心，呆呆地愣了几秒，又继续向前走。  
“怎么又被他讨厌了……”剛有些丧气。他工作中长袖善舞，说出来的话能让所有人都神清气爽，怎么到了这个孩子面前，总是被对方讨厌呢。上次也是，这次也是。他想了想自己的所作所为，特意放慢脚步跑到后面来陪光一什么的……简直就是把姿态放低到尘埃里吧。以前的感情生活中，都是alpha对自己穷追猛打，现在居然为了这个小高中生，内心的愁肠百转千回，情愫就在嘴边又不知怎么讲。  
这两个人之间，有太多层的误会和屏障，可昨晚那次难得的独处，他们居然只用来做爱。  
剛觉得很郁闷，无法抒发内心的苦，慢悠悠踱步到海边，孩子们已经四散开来去海边玩了起来。  
初夏的海水还有些冰凉，剛在海边的刨冰店里坐着，躲着太阳吃着冰，看着光一和小惠玩得开心的样子，自己也笑了起来。  
杰西注意到独自坐在那里的剛，从背包里翻出出发之前特意去和果子店买的红豆大福，跑到剛的桌子旁，递给了他。  
“哇唔，好体贴。”剛看到点心，眼里闪着幸福的光，剥开了大福的外皮，张开了嘴巴一口吞了下去。  
“我买了好多个。”杰西从宽大的沙滩短裤兜里，献宝似的拿出来了十几个大福，他觉得出来野营能让前辈的食欲如此之好，真的是一件意外收获，出发前他还担心前辈吃太少身体撑不住呢。  
小惠注意到杰西换了位置，就拽着光一跑了过来：“杰西哥哥，有什么吃的，干嘛只给我爸不给我？”  
杰西干巴巴笑了一声：“不是看你玩得开心嘛……来来来一起吃。”说着就把一堆大福往两个小孩身前推。  
光一和小惠嫌海水凉，只是踩了踩浪花，玩了玩沙子，并没有下水，可是脚腕脚丫还是沾了很多细细的白沙，没拍干净就跑了过来。  
剛看到自己的小孩脏兮兮的样子，把他拉到身边：“堂本惠你玩得像个小泥猴儿！脚抬起来我给你拍一拍沙。”虽然连名带姓地叫着，语气却能溺死人。  
光一夹在这一家人中间，明显有些不自在，尤其是身边的杰西，又是他眼中的头号情敌。  
杰西注意到了光一的神情，温柔地给光一递过去一个红豆大福。  
光一余光瞥了一眼：“我不吃红豆。”又转过头去看着海。  
杰西不死心，挑了一个柿饼大福：“还有别的馅。”他一点都不因为光一的小脾气而恼怒，反而笑得灿烂，一口白牙在阳光下格外显眼。  
“我……我不吃柿饼。”小孩子的语气已经有所动摇。  
杰西又推过去了一个：“这还有栗子馅。”  
被爸爸清理完小腿上的沙子，小惠这时候加入了对话：“他喜欢栗子，超级喜欢。”他脆声对着杰西传达情报。  
光一鼓着嘴，拿过大福，不服气地吃着。  
剛温柔地看着光一，态度和对待小惠的时候别无二致：“好吃吗光一君？这还有几个栗子味的，都给你吧。”  
“装得倒是挺像的嘛……”光一心里想着，这人明明刚被自己内射了好几次，求着自己大力干，现在却能转换自如，变成一副好家长的样子，大人真的很狡猾啊。  
“听说你谈恋爱了哦光一君，”堂本剛吃着绵密大颗的红豆馅，一脸温良地问着光一，“对方是什么样的人呢？”剛一副过来人进行情感相谈的样子。  
光一大脑一片空白，这人又在玩什么啊，他恨不得现在就转身离开，可这种情况突然走掉简直不能太莫名其妙。  
他只能硬着头皮答道：“叫健太，是我同学。”心里不知吐槽了几万遍。  
“健太这次没来，他请了病假。”小惠跟剛补充说道。  
“哇，没来修学旅行，好可惜啊。”剛真的一脸惋惜的样子。光一心想你这样还当什么设计师，直接演员出道算了。  
“那光一君只好回去再和他单独旅行一次咯。”剛边说边笑，真的是那种长辈打趣年轻情侣的语气，完全看不出破绽。  
光一不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，但突然被这么问已经让他很不爽，于是他口气冰冷地回答：“我们约好了下周去江之岛。”  
堂本剛故意逗着光一，终于被光一反虐一波，他眼神闪烁，岔开了话题。  
几个人在散漫的夏日午后这样坐了好一阵，终于被老师叫去吃饭。  
剛生性不爱热闹，他躲在人群外圈吃着自己碗里的一小份咖喱饭。  
下午和光一没有再进行过什么对话，这小孩子可能又生自己气了。他看着黄昏的海面，夕阳颤颤巍巍要沉不沉的样子，像极了自己的心。  
杰西关切地走到他身边：“怎么？吃不惯？”剛晚上的饭量又恢复了以前，杰西有些担忧了。  
“没有，下午吃了太多大福，好像还没消化。”剛笑着回答，他不想让杰西担心。现在欠杰西的这些，他都不知道如何去还。  
“那就好，”杰西站在剛旁边，和他一起看着海，“你知道的吧？”  
“我知道什么？”剛扭过脸，仰视着杰西挺拔的侧脸，五官真是好看，可就是和自己无缘。  
“你知道小惠喜欢我。”杰西没有用反问句。  
剛并不意外，他神情自若：“小惠喜欢谁，不是我能控制的。”吃下碗里最后一口咖喱饭，他继续说，“不过希望你别辜负他，你对他没感觉的话，就在他表白的时候明确拒绝掉。”  
剛一直都是这样默默在小惠身后，给他筑起一道道抵御伤害的高墙。被保护着的对这一切从不知情的小惠，就这样长成了一个外向乐观又单纯的小孩。  
“前辈，”杰西正色道，“谁说我对他没感觉。我也是正儿八经的单身，对单身omega动心不过分吧？”  
剛手里的空碗差点惊掉到沙滩上。  
“哈？？你不是……”剛的问题还没问出口。  
“我是，”杰西温声回答着，“我是喜欢过你。”他低头看着脚下的细沙，低低笑了一下，“所以为了避免你继续误会，我要正式跟你告知一下，”他侧过身，双手握住剛的肩膀，低头看着自己已经彻底放下了的这个人的双眼：“堂本剛先生，我，杰西，今天开始，正式从你这里毕业了。”  
剛心如擂鼓，杰西主动放弃，仿佛是这一段关系最好的结束方式。  
“那么你，愿意让你的宝贝小惠跟我交往吗？”杰西笑着看着他，脸上还是不变的温柔。  
剛不知怎么，眼眶的泪汹涌而出，各种感情交织在一起，他仿佛知道了这半年来为什么和杰西相处更加自在了，也知道了杰西一直陪在自己身边的目的，原来不是为了自己，是为了小惠。  
大家能这样和平结束一段还没开始的关系，并且接下来的日子也会好好地相处下去，就是最好的结局了吧，他一手捂住嘴巴，不让自己哭出声，眼泪却像断线一样，“我愿意，”他点着头，“但你要尊重小惠的意见。”他抽噎着，还不忘补充一句。  
“好啦……别哭了，又不是嫁女儿。”杰西用手指擦去剛脸上的眼泪，“现在身份不一样了，没法抱住你安慰你了。”  
“杰西……”剛停住了哭泣，继续回应着杰西的话，“你都不知道，我这段时间心里压力有多大。我没办法回应你的感情，可又分身乏术，你是我最信任的人，我只能把照顾小惠的事情交给你去做，一个人带孩子有太多的不得已，我不是在利用你，但我还是要跟你说一句对不起。”  
“不需要对不起，栽在你们堂本家，可能就是我这辈子的命，”杰西苦笑着，“我不算劈腿吧？我大概一年之前，对你的感情就变淡了。”他回忆着之前的种种，安慰着剛，“那次跟你一起拍假照片故意被拍，我是真的想通了。能让你舍得下血本这样做的人，我一辈子都争不过。人生苦短，我选择退出了，对我们都好。”  
杰西的语气轻松，看来早就放下。只是缺少一个告知堂本剛的机会。  
“不过以后如果要拍假照片的话，还是欢迎找我哦。”杰西开着玩笑，想让气氛别那么凝重。  
“应该不会再需要了吧，”剛叹着气，“和那孩子不会有后续了。”  
“不过你小子，行啊你，不声不响的就把小惠拿下了。”剛打趣着杰西。  
“哪有啊前辈，您快别臊我了，我还没拿下呢，”杰西眼睛看着在人堆里玩得开心的小惠，那孩子正被蒙住双眼，被光一引导着去用球棒打西瓜，“不知道怎么回事，他可能没随你的情商，很多时候，很……缺心眼儿。”杰西费心挑着词，挑中了一个缺心眼儿，“不过放心，我不会做伤害他的事。”月光初上，杰西对剛保证道。  
“想你也不敢，真伤害了他我让你这辈子没法再做设计师。”剛盯着他的眼睛，笑得温良，露出了右侧的小虎牙，但杰西知道前辈不是在开玩笑。凉风初起，杰西被风吹得打了一个冷颤。  
堂本光一看着不远处杰西和剛的动作，虽然听不清两个人在说什么，但动作亲昵。他不禁纳闷，堂本剛就这么喜欢给未婚夫戴绿帽吗？明明昨晚在自己的胯下承欢，今夜又跟未婚夫看海聊天。  
正郁闷着，小惠跑过来递给他一片刚切好的西瓜，叫他收拾背包准备回营地。  
“小惠，”光一叫住了他，“感觉应该先跟你讲一下，我回去会跟健太分手。”说着，举起了自己的line主页，图片已经换成了一片海，“你看，换掉了。”光一如释重负地说着。自己的感情，不应该让牺牲健太的幸福，更不能拿人家当垫背的，他想通了。  
小惠吓了一跳：“哈？！出什么事儿了？”  
“有机会跟你慢慢讲，走吧。”光一背起背包，搂着小惠的肩膀往集合地点走过去。  
回营地的路并不长，考虑到夜里走山路的安全性，学校特意选在了离海边只有半小时的营地。  
大家稀稀拉拉地走着，兴奋地聊着天。  
光一还是被老师嘱咐在后面压阵，避免有人掉队。  
这次堂本剛没有到队伍后面陪他。  
也好，明天就分开了，应该又不会再见到了吧。  
小惠要直升本部，光一要备考东大，以后的日子见面的机会会越来越少，自己是否也会成为被剛逐渐遗忘的床伴之一呢。光一一边想着，一边揪着路边的树叶走着路。  
大概还有五分钟路程到营地的时候，光一看到剛在路边的树干上靠着。看起来是等候多时了。  
“在等我？”光一不可置信。  
“快把东西放回去，回到这里找我。”剛小声说着，手搁着运动裤摸着光一的裆部。  
虽然诧异他为什么又在乱勾搭自己给杰西戴绿帽，但是送上门的美味没有不吃的道理。反正明天大家都各自回家了，今晚就这样狂欢一下也不错。  
他把背包放进帐篷，挑了个不引人注目的时机，跑进了树林。  
“光一……”剛看到他如约而来，搂住了他的脖子，把自己的身体挂在了他身上。  
“怎么……”光一正发出疑问，被剛打断。  
“别问，吻我。”说着，就把自己的双唇往上送。  
光一抛下了心里的疑虑，专心吻着剛，手里紧紧地抱着这个比之前要清瘦好多的身体，用力地想要揉进怀里。  
剛被他抱着，舌尖热烈地和他的舌尖纠缠，又不忘抚慰上颚，灵巧的小舌舔得光一心痒痒。直到两个人气喘吁吁，剛的双颊潮红发热，光一才舍得放开怀里的温香软玉。  
“不是告诉你这两天只许想我？”剛嗔怒着问到，“为什么还说要带着那个健太去江之岛，我吃醋了。”  
“不是你问的吗……”光一哭笑不得，自己只是稍微反击这么一次，到底要被剛念叨多久啊。  
“那你还没回答我，我和他谁好看。”堂本剛如果知道健太的长相到底有多么普通，会被自己的问题羞愧到无地自容吧。  
“你最好看，我看你永远都看不够。”光一眼神深情，在月色下仿佛一汪深深的潭水，剛想把自己的全心全灵沉溺下去，哪怕溺死也幸福满足。此刻他在空中悬了一天的心，突然被灌满。  
他穿着短裤的双腿半跪在地上，膝盖沾上了泥土也不在意，如饥似渴得拽下光一的运动裤和内裤，掏出了光一已经微微硬起的阴茎，舌尖绕着龟头打转，先是小口轻啜，又大力吸吮，力道一会儿轻一会儿重。  
光一的心跳加速，整个人沉浸在多巴胺爆发的快感中。  
剛的嘴巴不大，可每次给自己口交都能很好地伺候自己的小兄弟，每个角落都能被照顾到。  
在公众面前是禁欲甚至无欲仙人人设的堂本剛，现在正跪在林间的泥土里，忘我地舔着自己的肉棒，光一的虚荣心得到了极大地满足，可转瞬间又有些心疼：剛身体上的肉那么白嫩，这么跪着肯定会变红甚至擦破皮吧。  
他心疼地说：“剛……不用跪着，快起来，地上全是土。”  
剛吐出嘴里已经被自己舔到湿漉漉的巨大，向上望着光一：“今晚就让我好好服侍你，堂本光一大人。”不知是月色太白，还是剛的双眼太亮，光一在某个瞬间仿佛看到了剛眼角有泪划过。  
不等光一回应出拒绝的话，剛又继续埋头费力吞吐着。  
少年这样被伺候着，被性快感吞噬着大脑，绝品美人在月下跪着给自己口交，他生理和心理上获得了双重满足。  
“要先射一次吗？”剛乖巧地问着，后穴已然浸湿了内裤，淫荡的身体叫嚣着渴望，却还是先用嘴巴服务着眼前的人。  
“嗯……”光一觉得如果不答应，他就会一直舔下去。可光一更想插入的，是剛后面那只小嘴。  
得到了光一的允许，剛抬起了已经有些重量的肉棒，舌头灵巧地攻击着睾丸，冰凉的手指不住抚摸着，嘴巴里又很火热。被这种冷热温差同时刺激，光一发出了难耐又嘶哑的叫声：“剛……好会吸……好舒服……”  
被夸奖过的剛更加卖力，舔弄完睾丸以后，又攻击着已经青筋暴起的粗壮肉柱：“是哪里不停刮着我的骚点呢？”剛顺着一根青筋舔着，问到：“是这里吗？”说完又用舌尖顶了顶正在跳动的血管，“啊……好像不是呢……是这里吗？”剛又换了一条青筋，继续顺着舔。阴茎上的神经密布在血管周围，带来的舒爽十分强烈，光一除了用气音低声叫着，无法做出其他的反应。  
剛轮流舔了几条青筋，眼看光一的肉棒已经轻微发颤，他趁热打铁，突然把肉棒整根没入口中，龟头前段溢出的前列腺液也被他尽数吞下，他嘴巴紧紧地吸着，脖子前后移动，让光一的巨根更好地在自己口中进出，喉间强忍着被强插进后引起的轻微呕吐感，不管不顾地吞食到肉棒的根部。  
光一没有控制自己想要射精的欲望，他想要快点射出来，这样剛也可以早点站起来。他双手握住剛的头，向前顶弄着臀部，对着剛的嘴巴做出了性交的姿势，快速抽插了一阵，在剛已经快要无力承受的临界点，终于抽出了肉棒，射了剛一整脸。  
“对不起……本来想射在地上的，没想到拔晚了。”光一一脸无措地道着歉。  
剛保持着半跪的姿势，自下而上看着光一，一点点把脸上的精液擦到手上，又用舌头舔干净了手上的精液。  
光一看着这一幕，哪还有刚射过的软度，肉棒又被刺激到想要抬头。  
“湿透了吧？”光一喘着粗气问到。  
“嗯……”剛主动脱下了沙滩短裤，又脱下了内裤，背对着光一，双臂抵住树干，撩起了T恤下摆，踮起脚尖高翘着双臀。  
光一用手轻轻拂过剛的臀缝，是熟悉的黏腻，并且还在不停向外涌，如果自己不想想办法，骚水只能越来越多。  
他双手摁在剛的翘臀上，像剥桃子一样把臀瓣剥开，注视着被骚水浸满的臀缝：“真好看。”  
简单三个字，让剛的脸色更加发烫。他轻轻晃着娇嫩的臀，催促着光一：“快进来啊……哈……快插我……”  
光一凑上前去，仔细舔着臀缝，把喷涌出来的肠液吞进肚子：“啊呀，怎么越舔越多啊……”光一假装不爽地“啧”了一声，又继续埋头舔着。  
“嗯啊……啊……啊……好舒服……光一的舌头……哈啊……好厉害啊……小穴好喜欢……好喜欢……这样……这样水更多了……好糟糕……哈啊……继续舔我……光一……哈啊……”剛舒服到脚趾都在发颤，他的蜜汁流出太多，没有被光一舔掉的部分顺着腿后慢慢流下来。  
经过了昨晚和早上的洗礼，剛的蜜穴已经又变得柔软。  
光一插进去两指，指尖开合着，没多久洞口就变得更大了。  
“啊……嗯啊……光一的手……好会插……小穴被插得好酸……嗯啊……好想要……好空哦……想要光一……想要光一给我更多……哈啊……”剛的双腿发抖，粉嫩的肉茎和乳头寂寞地抖着，肉穴一开一合叫嚣着渴望。  
身后的alpha把手指抽出来，换成两手的大拇指插了进去，分别向左右上方拉扯着肉穴。已经被完全扩张的穴口，甚至能清晰感受到夜风吹进甬道的冰凉触感。  
“光一……啊……救救我……快插插我吧……求你了……”剛不安分地挪动着蜜臀，他现在就想要坐在光一的肉棒上。  
光一咬了一口他的后肩：“不是说今天要好好服侍我吗？那还不乖乖听话？！”他佯怒问到。  
“呜……光一……对不起……都听你的……”剛顺从回应着，声音带着委屈，有点哭腔。  
光一继续用手指伸着穴口，舌尖直击进了肉穴，只攻击着剛的那一点，大力又高频。  
剛被这个动作刺激到尖叫：“啊……啊呀……啊……嗯啊……好舒服……骚穴要被戳爆了……光一……继续给我……啊……”  
被刺激着敏感点的后穴，不停收缩着，却因为光一的两个拇指在那里拉扯着，无法真正闭紧。随着光一的舔弄，剛又涌出了几波蜜汁，他大口喝着，满足地听着剛的求饶：“光一……不行了……要被光一……舔射了……哈啊……肉穴好痒……里面好痒……啊啊……要射出来了……光一……”  
剛不停叫着光一的名字，他认命地想着，只要多叫一次，这个人就能多属于自己一秒。他一边被干，眼角一边不停流着清泪，借助着黑夜的掩护，眼泪可以流得更畅快。  
光一在他身后蹲着，一会儿吸着骚水，一会儿用舌尖刺着骚点，剛很快就尖叫着射了出来。  
才射过的剛，上身靠着树干喘息着，两腿裸露，屁股依然高翘着。  
光一仿佛不想给他任何休息时间，用早已恢复雄风的粗大，长驱直入进了软烂泥泞的肉穴。  
“骚货……干得你舒服吗？”光一一边大力摆动着腰，一边用问着已经快要被自己插断气的剛。  
“舒服……嗯啊……好舒服……骚货好舒服……骚货好喜欢光一的大肉棒……操死骚货吧……啊……”剛终于被贯穿，发出了满足的大叫。他特意选在离营地远的树林，就是方便自己高潮时候叫出声音，“这个姿势……嗯啊……插到了好深……的地方……哈啊……光一……顶死我了……嗯啊……继续顶我……啊……”  
光一在剛的身后大开大合地卖着力，双手伸进剛的T恤里面，找到两颗乳头揉搓着，又嫌不够润滑，直接从两个人的结合处刮了一点剛的蜜汁，涂抹在双乳上。  
借助着蜜汁的刺激，光一指尖玩弄着剛的胸前，又引来了一阵轻颤。  
“剛……身体真的好敏感啊。”光一靠近剛的耳边，用气音说着。  
“哈啊……嗯……嗯啊……啊……都是光一……让我这么敏感的……哈啊……好舒服……啊……”剛已经被操出哭腔，一边浪叫一边回答。  
“哪里最舒服呢？是乳头还是小穴？”光一继续双管齐下刺激着这两个部位，舌头在剛的颈侧上下舔着剛细白的皮肤。  
“呜……都舒服……只要是光一给的……都好舒服……啊……还要更多……嗯啊……”剛的双手紧紧抱着树干，身体已经有些失去重心。  
“只需选一个哦。”光一坏心地问着，手指和肉棒的动作都停了下来。  
“嗯啊……光一……快动……快动啊……”剛难耐地自己摆动着肉臀，吞吐着光一的巨大，向身后那精壮的腹肌上撞击着。  
“你让我给你我就给你？不是说今晚听我的吗？”光一继续缓慢摆动着腰，倒是不慌不忙。  
“呜呜……求求你……小穴好想要……”剛继续摆动着，可这远远不如光一的电动马达臀来得舒服。  
“想要什么？”光一享受地看着肉穴在星光下一前一后被自己进出着的画面，沉声问着。  
“啊……嗯啊……想要光一的……大肉棒……”剛浪声回答，侧过头用眼神可怜兮兮地看着光一，妄图借此攻略他。  
“谁想要？”年轻的小孩居然不为所动，继续问着身前已经汁水泛滥的情人。  
“剛……剛想要……嗯啊……快……”他从来没有被光一晾过这么久，已经有些着急了。  
“这句话连起来怎么说啊？堂本桑？”光一仿佛一个循循善诱的老师，语气纯良地引导着身前的omega说出自己期待的淫语。  
“啊……不要……”剛羞红了脸，可身后的人却意见坚决，思考了几秒，他只能顺从：“剛……想要……嗯啊……光一的……大肉棒……用力插……啊……”说完这句，剛仿佛已经爽到，后穴剧烈收缩着。  
“如你所愿。”光一忍耐已久，终于又大力插干起来。  
“嗯啊……就这样……光一……就这样……小穴好舒服啊……好深……太棒了……光一……都给我……插到深处也没关系……干死我……干死我吧……”剛再次被快速贯穿着，身体摇摇晃晃，上身已经站不稳。  
光一注意到身边有一块裸露的大石头，几乎及腰，他一边插着剛的蜜穴，一边把剛顶到石头旁边。  
“哈啊……这样被顶着……快要……走不动了……嗯啊……”剛艰难地迈开腿，明明只有几步路，却走得艰辛。  
“趴在上面。”到了石头旁边，光一下达着命令。  
剛听话地把身体趴在石头上，两条腿还站在地上，屁股正好翘高。  
“准备好了吗？”光一坏笑着问到。  
“嗯……”剛的声音有些颤抖，肉穴不停咬合着那一根粗壮。  
光一抓住软软的后腰，继续撞击着身前的水穴，由于太过大力，“啪啪”的声音在寂静的山林里显得尤为大声。  
剛听到这个声音，耳根子都臊红了：“光一……啊……嗯……好舒服……好大力……小点声……嗯啊……”  
“小点声你还会这么爽吗？”光一的力度分毫不减，甚至开始加速顶弄着黏腻的水穴。  
“啊……啊……唔……哈啊……要死了……这样真的要被操死了……”剛的大脑放空，像个光一专属的充气娃娃，身体被弯折成各种姿势，后穴接受着骤雨疾风。  
“操死你，你个骚货，乱勾引人的骚货。”光一想到这次又是偷情，兴奋又刺激。  
“呜呜……我没有……”剛带着哭腔，眼角流着不只是被操的还是委屈的眼泪，“我只勾引……哈啊……啊啊……光一……嗯啊……一个人……啊……好舒服……继续操我……嗯啊……要到了……又要到了……嗯啊……”  
光一突然把剛一百八十度反过来，还在蜜穴内的肉棒因此又刮过了敏感点，剛一边被摆布着身体，一边爽到发颤。少年想看看身下的omega被自己操射时候的表情，不想让他就这么背对着自己。  
剛躺在冰冷又硬的石头表面，纤瘦的后背被硌得发痛，他像抱住救命稻草一样抱住了光一的脖子，以求不会被石头硌伤。  
光一深吻着剛的双唇，仿佛吸不够似的贪婪吞着剛口中的津液：“剛好甜……”这样说着，又不停啜吻着剛白白的脖颈。  
“嗯……光一……轻点……哈啊……不要留痕迹……嗯啊……”脖子被光一小心亲吻着，后穴被一刻不放松地大力穿刺着，剛的意识已经逐渐模糊，只记得提醒光一不要随意种草莓，毕竟他这次出来只带了T恤衫和背心。  
“种到这里好吗？”光一的头向下移动，一口吸住了在夜风中挺立的乳尖，舌尖不住地刺激着乳尖周围的敏感带。  
“嗯啊……光一……好会吸……可以……这里可以……哈啊……好舒服啊……真的要……被光一……哈啊……插射了……”剛摇晃着头，紧紧抓住光一的后背，指甲用力抓着光一的背肌，以缓解快感给自己身体造成的强烈刺激。光一有些发痛，却不忍让他松手，他不停在剛的乳肉上吮吸着，印下了一个个紫红的吻痕。  
“一起高潮好吗？”光一屏着呼吸，注视着剛的双眼，做着冲刺的准备。  
“嗯……射进最里面……光一的肉棒要……嗯啊……插进剛的最里面……然后……哈啊……都射给我……嗯啊……”剛热烈地回应着，蜜穴主动前后移动着。  
“啊……”光一双臂绕过剛已经大开的双腿，双手紧紧抓住剛的细腰，拍打着一颤一颤的臀肉，淫水由于加速的撞击喷溅到自己的腹肌上。  
“啊啊……啊……要被光一……嗯啊……操射了……啊……好舒服……要高潮了……哈啊……”剛的生殖腔彻底被捅开，他后穴剧烈收缩着，淫水喷溅到光一的马眼上，指甲胡乱地在光一背上抓着，“呜……射出来了……哈啊……剛的肉穴被光一……插着……就……嗯啊……射出来了……”  
剛高潮时候的表情，清丽又魅惑，光一怎么看还是会上瘾。明明是只可远观不可亵玩的高岭之花，光一却被他求着操。他松开剛的纤腰，抓住剛的双手，十指紧扣，挺弄着自己的巨大，射进了剛的生殖腔。  
被内射了的剛，在石头上躺着，两腿大开，身上的衣服已经被推到脖子上，胸口上下起伏大口喘息着，后穴还没有完全闭紧，浓白的精液顺着穴口流到了地面上。  
被这样激烈地干完，剛的身体似乎到了极限，他躺在那里一动不动，仿佛已经无力起身。  
光一见状，只能帮他穿上裤子，又轻手轻脚地把他背在身上，走到了营地边缘。  
“剛，该下去自己走了，不然别人就看到了。”光一小声催促着他。  
仿佛午夜钟声敲响的灰姑娘，剛知道光一的温存从此刻开始已经不再属于自己。他双腿不自然地开着，甚至有些一瘸一拐地慢慢往帐篷那里走。  
光一为了掩人耳目，目送着剛进了帐篷，自己才从树林中走出来。  
“堂本光一，再见。”剛躺在帐篷里的充气床垫上，擦干了最后一滴泪，对自己说。


End file.
